


FIRST ASSESSMENT DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY, May 22, 1979

by Jacqueline_64



Series: The Post Gunther Sessions [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Psychology, Therapy, Trauma, assessment, injuries, psychiatry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Notes from the department psychiatrist and hospital psychologist on the therapeutic sessions they had with Starsky and Hutch in the aftermath of the shooting.
Series: The Post Gunther Sessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	FIRST ASSESSMENT DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY, May 22, 1979

**Author's Note:**

> Although not a part of my post Sweet Revenge series, I do use those stories as point of reference for the “Post Gunther Sessions” stories, by which I mean that any literary liberties (such as the explanation why Starsky is 32 in 1979 – see notes on The Journey; the length of the surgery on Starsky, the length of his coma) are the same as in the post Sweet Revenge series. The timeline of Hutch’s therepeutic sessions are mostly related to and the same as in Nine Days, also of the post Sweet Revenge series.

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

# THE POST GUNTHER SESSIONS

Jacqueline©2019-10-31

Notes from the department psychiatrist and hospital psychologist on the  
therapeutic sessions they had with Starsky and Hutch in the aftermath of the shooting.

## FIRST ASSESSMENT DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY,

**May 22, 1979 – 10:15 AM, Memorial ICU**

**HISTORY:**  
Patient: David Michael Starsky, white male, age 32  
**Date of admission:** May 15, 1979 - 1:50 PM; time of incident: approx. 1:08 PM  
**Category:** Multi-trauma and Injury; Penetrating injuries to trunk: 3 gunshot wounds (GSW); suspected trauma to spinal cord; severe (internal) bleeding/suspected arterial haemorrhage; weak / irregular pulse; respiratory distress; unconscious.  
**ER:** trauma staff worked to stabilize the patient until finally at 2:45 PM he could be transferred to the OR for surgery.  
**OR:** Trauma surgery team (OTT 4) – 9 hrs, 17 minutes; 3 bullets removed; 10 pints of blood; cardiac arrest after 4 hrs and 12 minutes; thoracotomy; resuscitation 7 minutes; cont. surgery.  
**Post-op status:**  
critical; comatose;  
May 16, 1979 3:21 PM: cardiac arrest resuscitation 14 minutes.  
May 17, 1979 8.30 PM Downgraded to serious/guarded  
May 18, 1979 9:20 AM; off ventilator; nasal canula – status coma unchanged until 08:05 AM: patient conscious  
May 19, 1979 7:56 AM: patient awake – cognitive ability could not be tested yet  
May 20, 1979 11:05 AM: level 1 cognitive ability test; failed  
May 21, 1979 08:45 AM: level 1 cognitive ability test: successful  
  
  
  
FIRST ASSESSMENT  
Together with Dr. Richard Jamison (head of trauma 1) and Dr. Frank Foretti (neurologist) visited the patient, Det. David M. Starsky to assess whether his cognitive ability would allow for intake. Patient showed adequate cognitive skills, however short term memory is clearly below par.  
**Conclusion:**  
After consultation with Jamison and Foretti it is decided to attempt a first session at a later date.


End file.
